1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computing and programming systems, methods, input/output devices, programming environments, and computing systems and methods, and specifically, the same associated with programmable computing units.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer programming or programming is the comprehensive process that leads from an original formulation of a computing problem to executable programs. It involves activities such as analysis, understanding, and generically solving such problems resulting in an algorithm, verification of requirements of the algorithm including its correctness and its resource consumption, implementation (or coding) of the algorithm in a target programming language, testing, debugging, and maintaining the source code, implementation of the build system and management of derived artefacts such as machine code of computer programs. The algorithm is often only represented in human-parseable form and reasoned about using logic (coding). Code is written in one or more programming languages (such as C++, C#, Java, Python, Smalltalk, JavaScript, etc.). Generally, a purpose of programming is to create a sequence of instructions that will automate performing a specific task or solve a given problem. The process of programming thus often requires expertise in many different subjects, including knowledge of the application domain, specialized algorithms and formal logic.
Some improvements have been made in the field. Examples of references related to the present invention are described below in their own words, and the supporting teachings of each reference are incorporated by reference herein:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,529, issued to Bigus, discloses a neural network shell has a defined interface to an application program. By interfacing with the neural network shell, any application program becomes a neural network application program. The neural network shell contains a set of utility programs that transfers data into and out of a neural network data structure. This set of utility programs allows an application program to define a new neural network model, create a neural network data structure, train a neural network, and run a neural network. Once trained, the neural network data structure can be transported to other computer systems or to application programs written in different computing languages running on similar or different computer systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,195,504, issued to Merrifield Jr., et al., discloses methods, systems, and computer program products for linking service level expectations to performing entities. Embodiments of the invention facilitate an express, measured relationship between each entity and the performance of a corresponding business capability. Thus, when an entity or layer changes, the impact to the performance can be asserted, and later validated through the specific measures. Schematized links for entities and/or business layers can be used to connect to a service level expectation schema to appropriately define how entities and/or business layers contribute to the performance of a business capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,599,896, issued to Peters II, discloses an architecture for robot intelligence enables a robot to learn new behaviors and create new behavior sequences autonomously and interact with a dynamically changing environment. Sensory information is mapped onto a Sensory Ego-Sphere (SES) that rapidly identifies important changes in the environment and functions much like short term memory. Behaviors are stored in a DBAM that creates an active map from the robot's current state to a goal state and functions much like long term memory. A dream state converts recent activities stored in the SES and creates or modifies behaviors in the DBAM.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,506,302, issued to Bahrami, discloses a method for providing closed-loop analysis of a business process includes using modeling objects to extend a modeling language to obtain a representation language. The representation language is used to obtain at least one model of the process. The model is implemented using at least one of simulation, project management analysis, workflow analysis and computer-aided software engineering. The method allows a variety of COTS products to be integrated into a single tool for process modeling and closed-loop analysis of business processes.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No.: 2011/0289034, by Palmer et al., discloses methods, apparatus, and articles of manufacture for neural-based processing. In one aspect, there is provided a method. The method may include reading, from a first memory, context information stored based on at least one connection value; reading, from a second memory, an activation value matching the at least one connection value; sending, by a first processor, the context information and the activation value to at least one of a plurality of microengines to configure the at least one microengine as a neuron; and generating, at the at least one microengine, a value representative of an output of the neuron. Related apparatus, systems, methods, and articles are also described.
The inventions heretofore known suffer from a number of disadvantages, including but not limited to not being versatile, not being interactive, being limited in how an end user can interact with data, not permitting a system to simulate biological/electrical/neurological/physical/etc. processes, not providing intelligent memory, failing to permit massive parallel processing, not facilitating reversion in time of data structures, being difficult to program, requiring extensive programming knowledge to program, and the like.
What is needed is a programming system and method that solves one or more of the problems described herein and/or one or more problems that may come to the attention of one skilled in the art upon becoming familiar with this specification.